


Twizzlers and Talking Pictures

by cinnamonbunboii (casbackwardstie)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, general teenage awkwardness, of course they're seeing star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbackwardstie/pseuds/cinnamonbunboii
Summary: Waiting in line to see the new Star Wars with your friend, a familiar face bumps into you.





	Twizzlers and Talking Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> @flyonlittlewinchester on Tumblr beta'd this for me. This was for a writing challenge on Tumblr.

While waiting in line to buy you and your friend tickets to see the new Star Wars movie, you observe the mall, taking it all in. Bright lights illuminate the food court, separating the colorfully lit mall from the cold darkness that lies outside.

“I’m glad we got here early!” You comment as the line moves up, creating a space.

“Yeah, it seems like almost no one’s here. I guess it’s because of the football game tonight. Guess we’re not _really_ ‘early’ then.” She jokes.

“I forgot that was tonight, that’s probably why then,” you mumble absentmindedly in a half-assed attempt to maintain the conversation. Your mind is almost blank as you scan over everything. The atmosphere is comforting; not too noisy for a Friday night. The lacking presence of a crowd leaves you feeling as though you can relax. Crowds are _not_ your thing.

“Hey, are you okay? Y/N?” A hand waves in front of your face, your attention meeting the concerned face of your friend. “You zoned out there.”

“Yeah, I was just thinking.”

“About?” She prompts.

“It’s nice that there’s not a crowd tonight. Especially considering it’s the new Star Wars that’s coming out.”

“Right? It’ll be so good! I wonder if Kylo Ren and Rey will finally kiss,” she starts to geek out. As the people in front of us step up to the window to buy their tickets, your friend follows suit as she steps up to close the gap in the line.

You stumble forward; the feeling of someone’s body bumping into you. Eyes widening, you brace for the incoming fall before you realize that... you’re _not_ falling?

Taking in a deep breath through your nose, you try to keep the rising anger at bay. “Have you been playing Space Invaders? Because you’re _invading_ my space! _Jerk_ ,” mumbling the last part underneath your breath, you turn to look at the perpetrator with distaste. Even if they may have saved you from a possibly hard fall, their careless actions could’ve caused someone to get injured.

Embarrassment fills you as their face is one you recognize. You don’t share too many classes with Peter, but you would call him a friend even if he really is more of an acquaintance. Ned laughs behind your savior for a moment before his focus turns to you.

“Are you okay Y/N?” Ned asks.

“I’m so sorry! I- we- we were just goofing around and I bumped into you and- and I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Peter’s voice is filled with concern. His hands still placed on your biceps from having caught you. Looking into his soft eyes, you can’t help but feel the anger fade as a tingling feeling in your stomach captures your attention.

“It-it’s okay. I’m okay. Sorry, Peter,” you mutter, discomposed from the commotion. He didn’t mean to bump into you and you know that. Guilt riddles you; the outburst was uncalled for and Peter certainly didn’t deserve it.

“No, it’s not your fault. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” He replies before sheepishly removing his hands from your arms.

From class, you know that he is somewhat shy but very smart. You now know that he’s also very kind. Giving him a shy smile, your right hand comes up to hold onto your left arm where you can still feel the warmth from his hands.

“Oh hey! You guys go to Midtown High, right?” Your friend cuts in.

“Yeah, I think I’ve seen you in Art?” Ned responds, pointing toward your friend who chats away with Ned about their art teacher and how demanding she can be. “Anyways, what movie are you guys seeing?” Ned segways the conversation back to everyone, drawing your attention back in.

“Oh, uh, Star Wars.” A smile graces your lips alongside your answer. Peter taps you on the shoulder to signal the line getting shorter behind you. Quietly thanking him, you hear Ned start to go off on a tangent about Star Wars.

“We’re seeing that too! Are you a fan?” Peter asks you with a small smile.

“Yeah, I really love the cinematography. Plus the amount of detail they put into the world-building; I can’t even imagine how many hours they spend on special effects.”

“Yeah... that’s true. The special effects are pretty amazing,” Peter’s voice trails off as he eyes the ticket booth behind you.

“Next please,” the voice behind you has you tapping your friend to get her attention to go buy the tickets.

“Hey, would you-” Cutting Peter off, you hold up a finger before turning to buy the tickets. You could’ve sworn you’d seen him frown from your peripheral vision. The man behind the glass slips you and your friend the tickets; walking over to the entrance, you wait for Ned and Peter.

A minute or so passes and they approach with their own tickets. “Hey, do you maybe wanna sit together?” You ask. Peter’s face lights up and you’re met with a toothed-grin.

“Yeah! I’d like that. You down?” He turns toward Ned for his opinion.

“Yeah, that’d be cool. As long as you guys don’t talk during the movie-” he pauses as he gives Peter a death-glare, “-then I think it’ll be great! I’m so excited.” A chuckle escapes all of you as you make your way into the theatre.

“Do you talk a lot during movies?” You question Peter as he walks beside you. The grimace this face morphs into is all the answer you need before laughing. “No worries, I do too sometimes.”

“Oh, yeah?” It seems you’ve piqued his interest.

“Yeah,” looking around the theatre you wonder if the boys are getting snacks. Normally, you don’t get them either because of their pricey nature, however, you have coupons this time. “Are you guys getting snacks? I have coupons so we can use them together to get some.”

It turns out both you and Peter like Twizzlers, Ned gets an ICEE and your friend gets some chicken nuggets. “We’re all set?” You chime in, more than ready to get this show on the road. With an acknowledgment of agreement from the boys and your friend, you head off to theatre number five.

Entering the dark theatre, you all walk up the ramp and stop at the bottom of the steps, thankful the movie hasn’t started yet. “Where do you wanna sit?” Peter voices his thoughts from beside you, scanning over the various rows.

“Somewhere over here?” You hope the others won’t mind your choice of seats considering everyone has different preferences. Walking halfway up the steps toward the middle of the theatre, you try to get seats directly in front of the screen. Peter trails behind you, taking a seat to your left while your friend sits to your right followed by Ned on her other side.

As you check your watch to see that the movie is about to start, the lights dim as if on command. Peter opens the box of Twizzlers beside you; he offers you one before stuffing the box into the cup holder. Smiling over at him, you’re secretly glad he happened to bump into you tonight.

“ _Psst_. Y/N,” Peter grabs your attention, “would you maybe wanna see a movie with me sometime? Like, without Ned and- uh- I’m sorry, I forgot her name.” He points to your friend on your right.

Nodding with a shy smile upon your lips, you lean toward him to whisper as not to disturb the other patrons. “Yeah, I’d like that, Peter.” He eyes your lips, licking his own as he gulps, eyes darting back up to meet your own.

A small laugh escapes him, “I guess I’ll have to bump into you more often, then.” He winks.


End file.
